Such a coupling is known, for example, through U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,270. In this known coupling three concentric rings rotatably mounted on each other are provided as intermediate members. Each of the rings is connected to a first coupling half through a link and to a second coupling half through another link. Therein, the links are pivoted through resilient joints on the rings and on the coupling halves. This coupling is homokinetic with regard to its kinematic linkage, this means that the driven coupling half angle-truely follows the driving coupling half, and this independently of any radial displacement of the axes of rotation or of any angular displacement. Therein, the resilient joints only have the function to permit a pivotal movement of the links without sliding movement or rotational movement in roller bearings. The resilient joints do not have to take up any irregularities of the driven movement. Such irregularities with radial or angular displacement are kinematically exactly compensated by the pivotal movements of the links in connection with a rotation of the rings relative to each other.
In this known coupling the three rings, that means the intermediate members, are rotatably mounted on each other. Thus, it is necessary to provide a support for the rings. Furthermore, three links are provided. Thereby, sometimes difficulties to accommodate the coupling in a close space arise.